


魔法大地

by narraci



Category: Hobbs & Shaw (2019)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2020-10-10 20:50:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20534399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/narraci/pseuds/narraci
Summary: 萨摩亚似乎有一种魔法的力量。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 这篇先这么放着吧，放着放着就凉了。
> 
> 放着放着我竟然补完了。

萨摩亚似乎有一种魔法的力量。

在这儿时间仿佛都放缓了匆匆的脚步，温柔地从树间抚过。

虽然卢克明白在这美丽的风景之下的现实并没有那么怡人，但卢克不介意享受这片刻的宁静。

唯一的问题是，有些过于宁静了。

他足足有一整天没有看见德卡特了，就连吃饭的时候都没有，他的兄弟们有着各种各样的事情要找英国小妞帮忙，让人怀疑德卡特来岛上前他们过的是什么日子。

卢克并非没有委婉地向乔纳表达过不满，试图谴责他们占用了太多德卡特的时间，给人们进行思想工作教育是卢克的工作，但这份特长在面对自家兄弟的时候就不怎么管用了。乔纳听懂了他的意思，但一点都没理解。

“我们要给英国小妞看看你的家乡，把你养大的地方，这不是你带他回来的目的吗？”

“不，上次你们只是麻烦他黑进披萨店点餐系统，这点活儿你自己都能干，而且我劝你们别这么干。”

“可是大家都很高兴啊，”乔纳甚至还不满地瞥了卢克一眼，“我的兄弟，英国小妞可比你带劲多了。”

卢克想谢谢他，不会说话就不要说了。

“我想带他看看我的家乡，而不是让你们带他看看我的家乡。”卢克纠正他弟弟的错误认识。

乔纳摇头摇得辫子都要甩起来了，“你都二十五年没回来了你知道什么，还是要靠我们才行，这片土地是有魔力的。”

那为什么要把他排除在外呢？卢克灵魂发问，他难道就不是家族的一份子了吗？

还是他的兄弟们根本没想起他来？

卢克觉得后一点很有可能，兄弟太多的后果是少一个的话一时半会儿根本发现不了。

如果德卡特愿意，他可以变得十分有魅力。这点卢克本人深有体会。

“你也应该多放松一些才是，在这里，大地会接纳你的。”最后乔纳还自觉很善解人意地拍了拍卢克的肩膀。

傍晚的时候卢克终于见到了德卡特，英国人躺在一片草丛中，双手枕在脑后。

卢克拎着两瓶啤酒走过去，坐了下来，把一瓶放在德卡特的脑袋边上。

“今天去了哪里？”卢克挑眉问。

“海上，说要去捕金枪鱼，”德卡特回答，随即又补充道，“昨天去摘了椰子，你呢？”德卡特奇怪地抬眼看他，“到了这儿后好像就没怎么看见你？”

可不是吗？卢克默默地想。

“乔纳给我安排了不少活儿，在车库里。”卢克喝了口啤酒。

德卡特微微叹息一声，“你要是有事，可以不用管我的，”他在草地上躺得挺舒服，没有起来的意思，“也不用让你兄弟们给我安排那么多活动。”

“你要是不愿意去，也可以不去的。”卢克说，没有特意纠正德卡特的误会。

德卡特应该立刻反唇相讥的，但他却选择了保持沉默，也许他太累了，卢克想，也许这片大地的确有什么魔力在影响着他们。

“你兄弟们还是挺有意思的。”过了一会儿德卡特道。

他们就这么一个坐着，一个躺着，有一阵谁也没开口说话打破这份宁静，但卢克知道那个时刻还是到来了，有些话他总得说出来的，他总是鼓励萨曼莎敞开心扉，说出她自己的想法，他也应该用这个标准来要求自己。

“当我说我梦到你死了的时候，是真的，”卢克终于还是说道，他感觉到身边躺着的男人蓦地有些僵直，“梦里我感到生气，醒来后还是非常生气。”

“你有什么毛病吗？”德卡特皱着眉头问，似乎在责怪卢克破坏了他们之间难得的平静。

“你知道我在气什么吗？”卢克低头问。

德卡特的眼神已经称得上惊恐了，天知道他为了逃避和海蒂谈心有多努力，现在却被这个大块头堵在了这儿。

“你要是死了，我还得跟萨曼莎解释你参加不了她的婚礼了。”

德卡特的眼神从惊恐转为迷惑，又从迷惑转为另一种情绪，他半撑起身，“你等一等，你梦到我死了，你最生气的是没法跟你女儿解释我为什么不能去参加她的婚礼？”

“她可盼着呢，不能再让她看任何权利的游戏的剧集了，现在她的脑袋装的东西有点太多了。”

德卡特抿着嘴又瞪了卢克一会儿，眼神逐渐柔和下来，又躺了回去，决定不再与卢克争辩。

卢克想当他每次好好和德卡特说话的时候，德卡特其实也挺愿意好好和他说话，尽管德卡特并不怎么喜欢说话，所以有时他更乐意攻击德卡特而英国人不得不选择反击，那些话早就不是真的了。

“我有时候不能去救你，这让我感到十分矛盾，十分困扰，”卢克又喝了一大口啤酒，作为一个健身的人，他不应该喝啤酒的，但他需要一些东西来支撑他完成这段对话，“我只能指望你自己能拯救你自己。”

“我当然可以，你到底有什么毛病，在担心个什么鬼？”德卡特闭上眼睛，“为了你的小女孩你不能死，我明白，我能管好我自己，再说了，我也不想找死，这你完全可以放心。”德卡特拍了拍美国人的大腿。

“我只是觉得这样不对，洛杉矶的时候我应该等你的。”

德卡特猛地睁开眼睛，看上去有些生气，“你不应该等我，我也不会要求海蒂和欧文来等我，我所负担的责任不是这样的。”

然后他深吸了口气，继续道，“所以你因为自己没有等我，不知发什么病，半个月都没找过我，然后又自己觉得过意不去，邀请我来萨摩亚？说真的，我以为你又被通缉，来这里避难呢。”

“我有没有被通缉你还不清楚吗？”

“我都不敢问。”德卡特讽刺地道。

“但萨摩亚还是不错的地方对吧？”卢克说，“有点像另一个世界。”让人误以为自己放下了一切责任。

“我们最重要的人不会是对方的，”德卡特低声道，“你不必为此介意。”

“但我真的见你死在我面前过。”卢克突然说。

德卡特眉头又皱了起来，“那不是真的。”

“对我来说是真的，”卢克说，“然后，我过去了，我已经过去一次了你知道吗？”

“我不敢相信你在跟我说这个事情。”

“什么？生活不美好的，就是有很多让人难堪的对话组成的。”卢克挑眉道。

“我一般会离开。”

“你在一个岛上。”

“对，我再也不会上当了，”德卡特坐起身，拎起卢克放在他身边的啤酒，打开喝了一口，“你是那个比较会说话的，但我现在就告诉你，我们的人生已经是这样了，我们各自都不可能放弃自己身上的责任，要走进一段新的关系很难，要考虑很多因素，把你可怜的小脑瓜搅浑了，不知所措了，但是事情就是这样，你不往前走，就不知道会发生什么，这话耳熟吗？”

“你竟然有在听我说话，还记住了，我好感动。”

德卡特翻了个白眼，一仰脖把自己瓶子里的啤酒都喝完了，又转而盯着卢克手里的瓶子。

卢克把剩的半瓶啤酒也递给了他。

“我不想记住的，但我比较聪明，这不是我的错。”德卡特说。

卢克坐着等待德卡特喝光了所有啤酒，天色已经暗了，“你饿吗？我想我们该回去吃饭了。”

“我都快饿死了，要不是怕你想不开，我早就走了，”德卡特爬起身，用脚尖踢了踢身边的大块头，“我真不敢相信你逼我说出这种话。”


	2. Chapter 2

人生在某些时刻会发生一些很奇怪的事情。

卢克没有想过自己有一天会和德卡特一起躺在这一片屋顶之下。

“别告诉我这是你小时候的卧室。”德卡特踹了踹卢克的小腿，想要争取一些空间。

卢克忍不住爆发出一阵笑声，给自己赢来了一个白眼，但他还是稍微往旁边挪了点。

他小时候确实常常睡在这张床上，这几乎称不上是一个房间，最多是个仓库，屋顶以前勉勉强强铺着茅草，显然乔纳在有空的时候把屋顶装修过了，把墙壁也加固了，但仓库还是仓库，里面堆放着各种无用的东西。

“我得回去了。”德卡特在卢克身侧调整了个稍许舒适的姿势。

卢克“嗯”了声，没认真回答，也没问德卡特具体什么时候离开。他没听说有什么紧急的事情在等着德卡特去处理，也没有穷凶极恶的恐怖分子追在他们身后想要杀掉他们，所以这个时候不管德卡特说什么卢克都不会太往心里去。

他现在只想闭上眼睛，好好睡上一觉，德卡特的存在让他感到有些燥热，但还在可以忍受的范围内。

直到第二天吃早饭的时候卢克才说，“乔纳让我告诉你一声，你要的车他改造完了。”

德卡特没等饭吃完就跑去车库了，撇下卢克一个人继续解决早饭，他可不想他妈妈对着他大呼小叫的。

卢克总算说服了他的兄弟们不再拉着德卡特满岛乱跑找乐子，于是德卡特便代替了卢克开始和乔纳泡在车库里。

英国小妞看中了一辆车，乔纳告诉他，他们兴致勃勃地开始一起改装车辆的工作，就卢克所知的来说，一般德卡特喜欢自己动手，但霍布斯家的人无疑是专业的。

卢克有时也会去车库里帮把手，毕竟他的兄弟们还有正经的生意要做，这辆车不像是德卡特通常会有的审美，德卡特更喜欢那种具有流线的车型，更加快速，这辆车看上去稍许有些笨重了，不过内部空间自然也大上许多，所以卢克明智地对此没有发表什么意见。

旁边已经准备回嘴的德卡特看了他一眼，充满了神奇的意味。

卢克在他妈妈慈祥的目光下收拾完早饭，才悠闲地迈步去了车库。

远远他就瞧见那辆被漆成亮橙色的皮卡停在车库前，醒目得不行，卢克怀疑德卡特是故意挑的颜色。

“要搭车吗？”德卡特摁下车窗，一脸稍显雀跃的表情。

“没道理说不啊。”卢克爽快地绕到另一边坐上了副驾。

德卡特对岛上的路线已经很熟悉了，卢克听着引擎发出熟悉的声音，那声音奔驰在他的血液之中，他小时候和他的兄弟骑着摩托从这条路上离家，又从这条路上回家。

“你想让乔纳把这辆车送回哪里？”卢克享受着眼前掠过的景色，迎面吹来的热风，那一片一片的绿，外人叫作落后荒蛮，他们叫作母亲，女神，大地，他们按古老的仪式祭拜。现代社会自有一套契约规则，没人真的能搞懂，一不留神便输得一败涂地。女神的规则要简单许多，你付出什么，得到什么，女神从来不会欺骗你。

“我跟他说，送到你那儿就行。”

卢克瞄了一眼驾驶座上的德卡特，“要不是我足够了解你，会以为你对这辆车不满意的。”

这次轮到德卡特爆出一声短促的笑声，英国人从后视镜中打量了一眼卢克，似乎更放松了些，但没有做任何反驳。

他没必要做任何反驳。

卢克很清楚自己在说什么，他看着英国人放在方向盘上骨节分明的手，英国人喜欢这辆车，英国人也喜欢他。

“你真的要回去吗？”他问。

德卡特微微耸了耸肩，“我离开太久，他们会开始以为我退休了的。”

“那也不是什么不好的事情。”卢克露出一丝笑意，他也确实尝试过一阵。

德卡特笑了笑，“也许有一天吧。”

“你不是想听我挽留你对吧？”卢克没多想话便出了口，他脑子里有一个乔纳正在用扳手用力地打他。

“要是借口足够好，我想我会考虑的。”

英国人眯着眼，目光短暂地落在卢克身上，又挪向了前方。


End file.
